EXO's Fanfiction?
by Park Ri Yeon
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Author ga bisa ngelanjutin karena ga sanggup bikin NC. Mianhae banget buat semuanya. Kalo ada yang minat ngelanjutin fanfic ini, silahkan PM saya. Sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae.
1. Chapter 1

Cast : EXO dan Author (numpang eksis)

Pairing : KaiSoo, ChanBaek, HunHan, SuLay, KrisTao, ChenMin.

Summary : Author yang diidentifikasi bernama Park Ri Yeon sedang kehilangan ide untuk membuat fanfic. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Ri Yeon meminta para member EXO yang memiliki kekuatan supernatural untuk membuat fanfic? Siapa yang bakal kebagian nulis fanfic NC?

Disclaimer : Masing-masing member adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan SM Ent. Tapi fanfic ini adalah milik saya.

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, **YAOI**, BoysLove, Humor maksa.

Genre : Fantasy, Humor.

Rating : T

.

.

.

EXO's Fanfiction

.

.

.

"Chagi~ irreona~" Kyungsoo atau yang biasa dikenal dengan nama D.O mencoba membangunkan namjachingunya yang masih berkelana di alam mimpinya.

"Kai, irreona. Ppali!" Kyungsoo mengguncang pelan bahu Kai yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun.

"Kim Jong In! Irreona~ Irreona~ Irreona~! Irreona~ Irreona~ Irreona~!" kali ini Kyungsoo menirukan rap ala Kai di lagu History.

"WOY! Kkamjong! Bangun!" karena sudah kehilangan kesabarannya, Kyungsoo membangunkan Kai dengan suara ala preman serta tak lupa memanggil Kai dengan nama julukannya yang berarti 'Jong Item'.

"Ah sudahlah, nanti kalau dia lapar juga akan bangun," Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya cuek dan segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan bagi para member EXO.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, suasana dorm EXO masih sepi seperti tak berpenghuni. Hanya ada suara alat penggorengan yang saling beradu dari arah dapur yang terdengar, juga diselingi oleh suara indah milik Kyungsoo yang sesekali menyenandungkan lagu yang ia dengar dari headphone yang menempel ditelinganya.

'Ting Tong'

Terdengar suara bel di pintu dorm, namun sepertinya tak ada satu pun member yang mendengar.

'Ting Tong'

Masih tak ada yang membukakan pintu itu, kasihan sekali manusia di luar sana.

'Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong'

Sepertinya makhluk itu benar-benar kesal sekarang, terbukti ia terus-terusan memencet bel itu tanpa ampun.

"Berisik! Siapa yang mencet bel sih? Norak banget pasti gak punya bel dirumah!" gumam Kai sambil mengucek matanya. Ia segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya –dan Kyungsoo-.

"Eh, untuk apa aku repot-repot berjalan," dan blushh! kini Kai telah berada di luar pintu dorm. Sepertinya ia salah berteleportasi,

"Lho, kalau begini aku tidak bisa masuk dong!" Kai menoleh ke belakang dimana ada pintu dormnya yang terkunci. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari ada seseorang di depannya, blusshh! lagi-lagi ia berteleportasi dan meninggalkan kepulan asap hitam yang bisa mencemari udara sekitarnya.

Cklek..

Kai membuka pintu dan terlihatlah seorang yeoja yang tengah bersin-bersin entah kenapa.

"Nugu?" tanya Kai sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat ada yeoja asing bertamu ke dormnya pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Kasih tau gak ya?" kini yeoja itu malah berbalik bertanya pada Kai dengan menaikturunkan kedua alisnya.

"Ah, paling juga tukang bersih-bersih," tebak Kai malas sambil menguap karena ia memang masih mengantuk.

"Tampang kece gini dibilang tukang bersih-bersih? Sorry deh ya," yeoja itu menjawab dengan gaya sok asik dan sok akrab, Kai hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan malas dan tak tertarik.

"Eh, pasti oppa baru bangun tidur ya? Masih ada beleknya tuh, ilernya juga masih nempel," yeoja itu berkata dengan tampang super innocent, membuat Kai melotot seketika seperti wajah o_O milik teman sekamarnya.

Hah? Demi tampang ikan milik sunbaenya yang bernama Lee Donghae, Kai benar-benar ingin berteleportasi ke luar angkasa sekarang. Seharusnya Kai mencuci muka terlebih dulu sebelum membukakan pintu. Bagaimana kalau yeoja yang di depannya ini adalah sasaeng fans? Bagaimana kalau yeoja itu membuat tweet 'Dua ciri wajah Kai oppa saat bangun, yaitu ada belek dan iler' bisa-bisa fans menjadi ilfeel dengannya lalu tak ada yang mau menjadi fansnya lalu ia didepak oleh Lee Soo Man lalu...

"Hei, Kai oppa, tenang saja aku tak akan membuat tweet seperti itu," lamunan Kai buyar dan kini ia bisa bernafas lega karena hal mengerikan yang sedang ia bayangkan tak akan terjadi. Namun sedetik kemudian Kai kembali memelototkan matanya dengan ekspresi kaget bercampur takut,

"K-kau, k-kenapa bisa membaca pikiranku?" Kai menunjuk wajah yeoja itu dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

"Tentu saja karena aku adalah author di fanfic ini. Ah, kakiku pegal sekali daritadi berdiri disini. Oppa tak menyuruhku masuk dan duduk? Akan lebih sopan lagi jika oppa juga mau menyuguhkan minum pada tamunya ini," ujar yeoja yang ternyata adalah author dari fanfic ini dan dengan seenaknya ia menyuruh Kai membuatkannya minum. Belum sempat Kai akan protes, yeoja yang belum diketahui namanya oleh Kai tersebut masuk ke dalam dorm EXO dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa depan televisi, lalu ia mulai menonton acara faforitnya yaitu 'Spongebob Squarepants'.

'Eh, tadi dia bilang kalau dia author? Berarti yang baca fanfic ini bakal tahu dong kalau aku belekan dan ileran? ANDWAE!' teriak Kai dalam batinnya.

"Tentu saja oppa, semua yang membaca fanfic ini akan tahu. Hihihihhi~" lagi-lagi yeoja itu bisa membaca pikiran Kai.

"Ah ya, apa oppa juga mau kufoto sekarang sebagai ava fanfic ini?" tawarnya sambil mengarahkan kamera –yang tiba-tiba sudah berada ditangannya- pada Kai.

"ANDWAE!" dan blushh! hanya dalam sekejap mata Kai menghilang meninggalkan asap hitam pekat yang ternyata adalah penyebab yeoja itu bersin-bersin di depan pintu tadi.

"Hatching! Hatching! Huh, biasanya asap kan membuat batuk, kenapa ini malah membuat orang bersin? Asap yang aneh. Hatching!" sepertinya asap milik Kai membuat yeoja itu terserang flu. Ia pun tak ingin menyebarkan virus flu di dorm EXO yang bisa membuat dirinya digiles EXOtic karena membuat para member EXO terserang flu, maka dari itu ia berniat untuk mencari tissu di dorm EXO.

'Lumayan sekalian menjelajah kamar para member,' pikirnya nista.

'Suho Sehun Room' terlihat papan bertuliskan nama leader dan maknae di pintu sebuah kamar, dan karena ini adalah fanfic milik author maka dengan tidak sopannya yeoja itu membuka pintu kamar tanpa mengetuknya. Ternyata mereka masih tidur dengan nyenyak, Suho dengan posisi Guardian Angelnya *emang gimana posisinya?* dan Sehun dengan posisi memeluk gulingnya. Tak mau menggangu tidur mereka, dengan perlahan ditutupnya kembali pintu itu. Dan saatnya menjajah kamar lain.

'KaiSoo Forever'

'Kyaaa.. KaiSoo' jeritnya dalam hati, ternyata yeoja itu adalah KaiSoo Shipper.

'Eh, tapi tadi Kai Oppa kan menghilang entah kemana' batinnya lagi, 'Tapi mungkin saja masih ada Kyungsoo yang masih tidur didalam kan?' Padahal tak tahu saja dia kalau Kyungsoo sedang berada di dapur.

"Lho? Kok kosong?" gumamnya menyadari tak ada siapapun di dalam, baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar tapi ia melihat ada benda kotak berwarna putih di atas meja.

"Eh, handphone siapa nih? Kai Oppa atau Kyungsoo Oppa ya?"

"Hehehe," dan entah apa yang terjadi, beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah keluar dari kamar milik KaiSoo. Apa yang telah dilakukannya pada benda kotak tak berdosa itu? Entahlah, sekarang yeoja itu sedang menuju ke kamar terakhir.

'Happy Virus Eyeliner King Room'

Terpampanglah papan nama yang readers pasti sudah tahu siapa pemilik kamar ini. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia segera membuka pintu kamar itu. Terlihatlah dua namja tampan yang tidur dengan posisi tak elit, tak usah author jelaskan bagaimana posisi tidur kedua namja hiperaktif ini. Ah, sepertinya ada hal lain yang menarik perhatian yeoja itu, ada banyak poster Super Junior dan SNSD yang menempel di dinding kamar mereka. Oh iya, Chanyeol kan ELF sedangkan Baekhyun adalah SONE. Selain poster, ada banyak CD Album yang disertai tanda tangan para member SuJu maupun SNSD.

'Ambil satu ah buat oleh-oleh,' ternyata di balik tampang innocent yeoja itu tersimpan tampang lain, yaitu pengutil -_-

Srreekk..

Omo! ChanBaek ternyata berganti posisi menjadi berpelukan, melihat hal seperti ini membuat jiwa fujoshi yeoja itu kambuh. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa ia segera mengambil posisi yang pas untuk menfoto mereka, sepertinya yeoja itu benar-benar tak mau kehilangan kesempatan emas ini.

Jepreeett..

'Eh, kok aku melayang' batinnya saat tiba-tiba kakinya melayang di udara.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh melihat yang aneh-aneh," ujar seorang namja dibelakangnya, ternyata namja itu mangangkat kerah bagian belakang yeoja itu seperti membawa seekor kucing -_-. Namja yang belum diketahui wujudnya itu segera membawanya ke ruang tengah.

"Nah, sekarang jelaskan siapa kau dan darimana asalmu. Kenapa bisa masuk ke dorm EXO? Apa kau penyusup? Sasaeng fans?" tanya namja itu beruntun, namun sepertinya ia lupa untuk menurunkan yeoja yang masih diangkatnya.

"Turunin dulu dong, sakit nih," protesnya sewot.

"Eh, iya lupa,"

"Lho, Suho Oppa ternyata. Sudah bangun ya?"

"Eh, kok tahu? Ngintip ya? Berarti benar kan kalau kau sasaeng fans?"

"Bukan, aku adalah author dari fanfic ini, Oppa," ujar yeoja tersebut bangga, dia berpikir pasti setelah ini Suho akan menanyai tentang nama akun fanficnya dan bagaimana karirnya di dunia per-fanfic-an.

"Oh,"

Whatt? Cuma 'Oh' katanya? Minimal tanya nama asli kek.

"Cuma 'oh' doang?"

"Terus gue mesti koprol sambil WOW gitu?" balas Suho menirukan iklan kartu perdana yang dibintangi oleh aktor faforitnya, yaitu SuLay eh Sule.

"Ya gak juga sih," yeoja itupun pundung dipojok ruangan.

"MAKANAN SIAAAPPP!" teriak Kyungsoo dari arah dapur sambil meletakkan panci berukuran besar di atas meja makan. Mendengar kata 'MAKAN', yeoja itu segera bangkit dari ke-pundung-annya dan segera melesat menuju meja makan. Menimbulkan efek angin kencang yang membuat Suho terpental, untung saja jatuh di sofa.

"Hah? Bahkan Sehun saat berlari tak pernah menimbulkan efek angin sekencang itu," gumam Suho antara heran dan ngeri, jangan-jangan author itu bukan orang sembarangan.

Gruduk.. Gruduukk.. Gruduukkk...

Lagi-lagi Suho harus terpental tapi naasnya kini ia tak jatuh ke sofa yang empuk melainkan terjatuh ke lantai yang keras dengan posisi pantat yang mencium dinginnya lantai. Apa yang membuat Suho terpental untuk kedua kalinya? Ternyata itu akibat HunChanBaek yang berebut berlari untuk menuju dapur dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol Suho. Malang sekali nasib uri Leader.

Terlihat kini mereka berenam makan dengan hikmat, sepertinya mereka melupakan seseorang.

Blussshh!

Dan kepulan asap hitam itu kini membuat orang-orang yang sedang menikmati acara makannya menjadi terbatuk-batuk, kecuali satu orang yang bersin-bersin tak jelas.

Whuusshhh..

Dengan kekuatan anginnya, Sehun meniup asap-asap itu agar menjauh dan berhasil asap itu telah lenyap menuju jendela yang terbuka.

Cuuurrr... Pyuurrr.. Plungg...

Suho dengan kekuatan airnya mengisi masing-masing gelas agar mereka tak tersedak oleh asap milik Kai.

"Kai! Lihat-lihat dong kalau mau teleport!" sewot Baekhyun sedangkan Kai hanya nyengir lima jari.

"Habisnya makan gak ngajak-ngajak sih. Aku kan lapar~" rengek Kai sambil memasang tampan memelas.

"Tadi aku sudah membangunkanmu, Kai. Tapi kau tak bangun-bangun," balas Kyungsoo sambil melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Tadi aku sudah bangun saat mendengar bel pintu, Kyungsoo Hyung~ Tapi ternyata tamunya malah yeoja kecil aneh yang ngaku-ngaku sebagai author," ternyata Kai belum menyadari bahwa yeoja yang sedang ia bicarakan kini tengah menduduki kursi makan miliknya dan juga mengambil jatah sarapan miliknya.

"Maksudmu anak ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk seseorang di depannya.

"OMO! Kenapa kau duduk disamping Nae Kyungsoo, dan itu pasti makananku! Huweee~ Kyungsoo Hyung~" kini Kai tengah meminta pembelaan dari namjachingunya.

"Sudahlah Kai, biarkan saja. Sepertinya dia lapar, lihat badannya kecil sekali seperti tak pernah makan," bujuk Kyungsoo sambil mengelus lembut rambut Kai, member yang lain hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat kekanakan Kai yang hanya keluar di hadapan seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Kyaaa~ Umma memang baik sekali~" ujar yeoja itu girang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya bermaksud akan memeluk Kyungsoo, namun secepat kilat Kai berteleportasi dan muncul diantara mereka.

"Eits! Tak ada yang boleh memeluk Kyungsoo Hyung selain diriku," cegah Kai sambil mendorong jidat yeoja itu dengan telapak tangannya, otomatis ia terjangkang ke belakang dengan posisi yang sama sekali tak elit. Dan tak ada satu member pun yang berniat menolongnya.

###

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa kau kesini?" kini para member EXO plus seorang yeoja yang mempunyai bekas telapak tangan Kai di jidatnya sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Mau tau aja apa mau tau banget?" balas yeoja itu sambil makan keripik Lay's yang ia temukan di kulkas, sepertinya itu milik Lay yang ketinggalan.

"Tuh kan? Dia benar-benar menyebalkan, Hyung!" adu Kai sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Sudahlah cepat katakan, atau kupanggilkan keamanan?" Sehun mengancam dengan memegang gagang telpon dorm bersiap untuk menelpon security.

"Ne, ne. Begini, Soo Man Ahjussi memberikan libur pada EXO-K maupun EXO-M untuk berlibur selama seminggu, lalu-"

"Yeeeaaaaayyyy! Liburaaaann!" teriak ChanBaek dan SeKaiSoo berbarengan sedangkan Suho sang Guardian Angel tetap kalem dan menunjukkan wibawanya meski di dalam lubuk hatinya terdalam ia bersorak senang. Jarang-jarang mereka mendapat liburan, apalagi seminggu. Itu adalah liburan terpanjang bagi mereka.

"Hei, masih ada tapinya. Tak hanya libur begitu saja," ucap yeoja itu memotong kebahagiaan mereka.

"Eh, tapi apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut, membuat Chanyeol harus menelan ludah gugup.

"Omo! Baekhyun Oppa imut sekali!" teriak yeoja itu histeris.

"Hei hei, jangan mengulur-ngulur waktu, cepatlah," Sehun sudah penasaran dengan 'tapi' tersebut.

"Kalian akan menggantikan tugasku untuk meneruskan fanfic bersama namjachingu kalian masing-masing," ujar yeoja itu sambil tersenyum bangga.

"MWOOOOOOOO!"

To Be Continue..

Cuap-cuap author :

Huaaaa... fanfic macam apa ini? gak jelas banget, apalagi akhirannya #digetok. Padahal fanfic yang 'Be My Namja' aja belom kelar eh udah bikin fanfic berchapter lagi. Hehehe #nyengirkuda. Ini baru prolog kok, kalau yang review banyak bakal di lanjut. Tapi masih bingung mau nentuin siapa yang bakal dapet jatah bikin fanfic NC nih. Enaknya siapa ya? KaiSoo? ChanBaek? KrisTao? SuLay? ChenMin? HunHan? Aaaaaaa..


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : EXO dan Author (numpang eksis)

Pairing : KaiSoo, ChanBaek, HunHan, SuLay, KrisTao, ChenMin.

Summary : Author yang diidentifikasi bernama Park Ri Yeon sedang kehilangan ide untuk membuat fanfic. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Ri Yeon meminta para member EXO yang memiliki kekuatan supernatural untuk membuat fanfic? Siapa yang bakal kebagian nulis fanfic NC?

Disclaimer : Masing-masing member adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan SM Ent. Tapi fanfic ini adalah milik saya.

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, **YAOI**, BoysLove, Humor maksa.

Genre : Fantasy, Humor.

Rating : T

"Kalian akan menggantikan tugasku untuk meneruskan fanfic bersama namjachingu kalian masing-masing," ujar yeoja itu sambil tersenyum bangga.

"MWOOOOOOOO!"

.

.

.

EXO's Fanfiction

by

Park Ri Yeon

.

.

.

"MWOOOOOOOO!"

Teriakan histeris para member membuat yeoja itu harus menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Walau suara mereka indah namun tetap saja jika sekeras ini bisa membuat orang yang mendengarnya menjadi tuli seketika.

"Fa-fanfic?" tanya Kyungsoo terbata dengan ekspresi o_O nya.

"Ne~ Umma~" balas yeoja itu sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo, tapi Kai yang melihatnya mendadak menjadi mual.

"Tapi kami kan artis, bukan penulis," protes Suho Sang Leader tak terima.

"Ne, lagipula kau bilang apa tadi? Menggantikanmu? Enak saja!" sambung Chanyeol ikut-ikutan tak terima.

"Memang liburannya kemana?" tanya Baekhyun tidak nyambung yang mendapat tatapan kau-mau-membuat-fanfic-dari-yeoja-aneh-ini? dari member lainnya. Tapi yang ditatap hanya memasang tampang innocent karena tak mengerti arti tatapan itu.

"Ya sudahlah, hitung-hitung agar kita tak bosan saat liburan kan? Lagipula dengan begitu aku bisa berduaan dengan Luhan Hyung. Hihihi~" Sehun tengah membayangkan dirinya akan liburan bersama hyung tersayangnya. Member yang lain pun diam dan berpikir sejenak, benar juga apa kata magnae mereka. Apalagi bisa berduaan dengan namjachingu masing-masing, ahh itu adalah hal terindah bagi mereka semua.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Iya kan Kyungsoo Hyung?" celetuk Kai nyengir sambil merangkul pundak Kyungsoo.

"Ne~" balas Kyungsoo ikut merangkul pundak Kai. Kemudian member yang lain pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda mereka setuju.

'Untunglah aku tak perlu repot-repot untuk membujuk,' batin yeoja itu sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

###

Dorm EXO-K yang awalnya hanya berisi tujuh orang, kini bertambah menjadi tiga belas orang. Yap, para member EXO-M kini telah bergabung dengan EXO-K di dalam dorm tersebut. Ahh, betapa berutungnya yeoja itu kini tengah dikelilingi oleh para member EXO yang ganteng bin unyu. Tahukah readers? Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin berteriak histeris saking senangnya, memeluk satu persatu member EXO, mengajak mereka berfoto untuk dijadikan ava twitter, dan masih banyak hal-hal heboh lainnya yang ingin dilakukannya. Namun ia tetap berusaha menjaga wibawanya agar tak dipanggilkan security oleh Sehun -_-

"Nah, sekarang akan kutentukan pembagian fanfic menurut genrenya," ujar yeoja itu sambil memasang tampang berwibawa yang malah terlihat aneh. Tapi, boro-boro ada yang memperhatikan wajahnya, yang mendengarkannya pun tak ada. Para member sedang sibuk melepas rindu satu sama lain karena jarang bertemu.

"Woy! Dengerin omonganku dong!" para member tetap tak memperhatikannya.

"Ih! Aku bilangin Om Soo Man nih!" ancam yeoja tersebut sambil bersiap berlari menuju pintu. Mendengar nama petinggi SM Entertainment itu membuat mereka segera menghentikan aktivitasnya masing-masing, tentu saja mereka tak mau jika dimarahi oleh orang tua yang sangat mereka hormati tersebut.

"Jangan pergi," sergah Baekhyun dari belakang sambil menarik sebelah tangan yeoja yang sudah melangkah mendekati pintu itu. Tiba-tiba ada angin berhembus perlahan seperti adegan di drama-drama romance di televisi, semuanya diam membisu, hanya Sehun yang sibuk menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, ternyata ia lah penyebab efek angin ini.

"Tapi oppa sudah tak memperdulikanku lagi, lebih baik aku pergi," ucap yeoja itu lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya dan Baekhyun masih saling bertautan satu sama lain. Posisi yeoja itu masih membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Kumohon jangan meninggalkanku," sepertinya Baekhyun ikut terbawa suasana, ia pelahan berjalan mendekati yeoja itu, memegang kedua bahunya lalu membalikkan tubuh yeoja itu agar berhadapan dengannya.

Tik... tik.. tik...

Kali ini giliran Suho yang membuat efek hujan gerimis, membuat lantai dorm menjadi basah. Sepertinya dorm EXO akan banjir karenanya.

"Aku tanpamu hanyalah butiran debu," ucap Baekhyun puitis karena yeoja itu masih diam tertunduk. Namun perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya, yeoja itu tersenyum lemah dengan tatapan sendunya.

"STOP STOP STOP! Kenapa malah jadi mellow gini sih!" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba merusak suasana. Padahal Kris sedang bahagia karena drama dadakan ini membuat Tao yang terlalu menghayati menjadi terisak dan memeluknya erat.

"Hyung, sepertinya kau berbakat menjadi pemain drama," ucap Chen memuji bakat terpendam milik Baekhyun.

"Andwae! Aku tak sanggup melihat Baekkie bermesraan dengan yeoja lain!" teriak Chanyeol histeris membayangkan namjachingunya akan beradegan mesra dengan lawan mainnya. Member lain hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah berlebihan Chanyeol.

###

"Eh, NC? Apa itu?" tanya Tao polos saat yeoja itu menyebutkan salah satu genre fanfic yang akan mereka buat.

"NC itu adegan *piipp* dimana seme harus *piipp* lalu uke juga *pipp*, lalu *piipp* dan *piipp* kemudian-"

Jduukk..

Tiba-tiba remote AC melayang dan menyumpal mulut yeoja itu sehingga ia jatuh terjengkang ke belakang dan pingsan seketika. Mungkin setelah bangun ia akan kehilangan dua gigi depannya.

"Jangan kau dengarkan yeoja aneh itu, Tao. Lebih baik kujelaskan saja di kamar, OK?" tawar Kris sambil menyeringai mesum pada Tao, sedangkan Tao hanya mengangguk menurut karena ia memang tak mengerti.

"Eits, jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh dengan uri Magnae, Kris Gege," cegah umma EXO-M yang sedang sibuk mencari kripik Lay's nya di dalam kulkas, seingatnya ia menaruh kripik faforitnya di dalam kulkas dorm EXO-K untuk cemilan saat ia berkunjung kemari.

"Eh, emang kenapa umma?" tanya Tao karena tak mengerti kenapa sang umma melarang. Sepertinya uri Tao benar-benar polos, eoh?

"Dia itu pervert, nanti kau bisa di 'makan' olehnya. Hei, dimana kripik Lay's ku yang kutaruh disini?" Lay masih sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi kulkasnya untuk mencari.

"Entahlah," jawab Kai cuek. Akhirnya Lay menyerah dan menghampiri namjachingunya,

"Hyung, belikan kripik Lay's, ne?" pintanya pada Suho.

"Baiklah, nanti akan kubelikan sebanyak yang kau mau," balas Suho sambil tersenyum manis, benar-benar sesosok namjachingu yang baik.

Kini yeoja itu perlahan bangun dari pingsannya, ternyata para member masih berada di sana. Ah, ini sudah sore, yeoja itu harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dan pergi dari sini.

"Ppali, kita harus segera menentukan siapa saja yang kebagian genre fanficnya,"

"Kita menentukannya dengan cara apa?" tanya Xiumin mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas.

"Undian kertas," kini yeoja itu sedang sibuk menulis nama para couple di beberapa kertas.

"Iuh, hari gini pake undian kertas? Gak ada cara yang lebih gaul lagi?" Chanyeol memprotes, sepertinya ia masih kesal karena drama dadakan tadi. Cemburu eh?

'Iya juga ya,' batin yeoja itu sambil menghentikan kegiatan menggulung kertas yang sudah ia beri nama para couple EXO. Sejenak ia berpikir,

"AHA!" yeoja itu berteriak sangat keras, membuat Luhan yang sedang menerbangkan ember berisi air cucian piring menjadi kaget dan menjatuhkannya tepat di atas kepala Kai. Lagipula untuk apa juga Luhan menerbangkan ember air cucian piring? -_-

"Ah! Luhan Hyung, jadi basah nih!" omel Kai sambil mengangkat ember tak berdosa itu dari kepalanya.

"Gara-gara yeoja itu tuh aku jadi kaget dan tak segaja menjatuhkannya," balas Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, membuat Sehun jadi gemas dan mencubit pipi hyung kesayangannya itu. Sedangkan yeoja itu hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

"Ah, kalau begini aku harus mandi lagi deh. Kyungsoo Hyung~ mandiin~" ucap Kai manja sambil mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo,

"Ih, ogah ah. Bau," Kyungsoo menutup hidungnya sambil menjauh dari Kai. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya sebal dan segera berteleportasi ke kamar mandi.

"Lama-lama ia akan lupa cara berjalan kalau sering berteleportasi," heran Suho pada Kai. Member lain mengangguk-engguk setuju.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa kau tadi berteriak?" tanya Baekhyun pada yeoja yang kini sedang membuka resleting tas bergambar nemo miliknya.

"Aku mendapatkan ide untuk cara menentukannya, Oppa," jawab yeoja itu, kini ia mulai membuka laptopnya dan mulai mengetikkan alamat .

"Bagaimana caranya?" sepertinya Kyungsoo mulai penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan yeoja itu, ia pun duduk di sampingnya.

"Untuk fanfic bergenre ehem NC akan kita tentukan dengan request dari para review," ia mulai membuka review dan mempolingnya. Kai pun telah kembali dari acara mandinya, cepat sekali? o_O

KaiSoo : IIIIII

ChanBaek : II

HunHan : III

KrisTao : III

SuLay : II

ChenMin :I

Yang milih semua couple : III

*yang milih lebih dari satu tetep author masukin semua :p*

'Gawat, kenapa banyak yang memilih KaiSoo?' cemas Kyungsoo dalam hati, sedangkan Kai yang baru saja muncul tentu tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Omo! Jadi KaiSoo yang akan mendapat genre NC?" teriak Chanyeol heboh, padahal ia juga kan ingin mendapat jatah membuat fanfic NC bersama Baekhyun, sekalian praktek pikirnya pervert.

Glekk..

"Kyungsoo Hyung~" kini Kai menyeringai penuh kemenangan sambil mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang sudah merasakan hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Kyaaaaa! KaiSoo mau NC-an di sofa!" teriak yeoja itu norak sambil menyiapkan handycam di tangannya. Kai yang tak mau acaranya terganggu segera mengajak Kyungsoo ke kamar, tentu saja kali ini ia tak bisa menggunakan teleportasinya.

"Jangan lupa bawa laptopnya untuk membuat fanficnya, boleh praktek dulu kok sebelum bikin, hihihihi~" kata yeoja itu sambil menyerahkan laptop kemudian 'cling!' ia menghilang begitu saja. Sepertinya ia mempunyai kekuatan teleportasi seperti Kai, bedanya ia tak meninggalkan asap, tapi..

"Eh apaan nih kok ada bau gini?" tanya Chen mencium ada aroma yang harum tapi aneh.

"Ini kan kemenyan," Lay yang sudah sering menghidupkan berbagai jenis bunga pun mengetahuinya. Apa kemenyan itu bunga? -_-

"Hi~ serem ah. Itu kan yang digunakan untuk sesajen," Baekhyun pun bergidik ngeri, lagipula darimana ia tahu akan kegunaan kemenyan? o_O

###

# KaiSoo Room

"Lebih baik kita praktek dulu agar mendapat inspirasi, Hyung," ucap Kai –sok- bijak dan pervert pada Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap lembaran Ms. Word yang belum tertulis apapun.

"Kau mau membuatku tak bisa berjalan saat liburan besok?" tentu saja Kyungsoo tak mau jika ia tak bisa menikmati liburan –yang jarang diberikan itu- karena kesulitan berjalan.

"Ayolah, Hyung~ aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut dan perlahan~" sepertinya Kai belum menyerah untuk membujuk namjachingunya yang susah ditaklukkan ini.

"Ani,ani, ani," Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dengan lembut katanya? Kyungsoo jamin itu hanyalah bualan semata. Pernah ia mempercayainya, namun 3 hari lamanya ia tak bisa berjalan dengan benar karena 'permainan' Kai.

"Kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi," bluusshh! ternyata Kai berteleportasi ke pojok ruangan, padahal jaraknya hanya lima langkah *kok kayak lagu ya* dari tempatnya sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo segera menutup laptop berwarna putih itu dan segera berjalan menuju Kai yang pundung di pojokan. Dengan perlahan ia mengusap lembut surai hitam milik Kai,

"Tentu saja aku sangat mencintaimu, Kai," ucap Kyungsoo lembut, benar-benar seperti sesosok malaikat sempurna di mata Kai.

"Tapi kau tak mempercayaiku, Hyung," ujar Kai lirih sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, membuat Kyungsoo yang melihatnya menjadi semakin bersalah.

"Ne, aku percaya kau akan melakukannya dengan lembut," Kyungsoo akhirnya mengalah, ia benar-benar tak tega melihat Kai seperti ini. Lagi pula di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia ehem juga ingin melakukannya bersama namja yang sangat dicintainya, Kai.

"Kau pasti terpaksa kan, Hyung?" Kai mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo sambil menatap sendu.

"Ani, aku mau karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kai," Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Kai dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat Kai bisa melihat mata besar jernih milik Kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa ia memang serius dengan ucapannya. Melihat itu Kai menyeringai dalam hati. Ternyata ia akting, eoh?

Perlahan Kai memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan mulai menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Nafas mereka saling menerpa pipi lawan mainnya. Hanya tinggal beberapa mili lagi, kedua benda kenyal nan lembut itu akan saling bertemu. Kini bibir mereka telah menempel sempurna tanpa ada halangan apapun, dapat Kai rasakan betapa manisnya bibir milik namjachingunya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia segera melumat pelan bibir bawah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun ikut mengimbangi dengan melumat bibir atas Kai. Pegal dengan posisi mereka yang masih berjongkok, Kai pun mulai menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Dengan perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo di atas tempat tidur, menindihnya dengan lembut agar Kyungsoo tak merasa keberatan akan tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan mereka, membuat Kai yang sedang menikmatinya berdecak sebal,

"Jangan 'main' kasar, arra?" Kyungsoo memperingatkan kemudian mulai menyambar lagi bibir milik Kai.

"Arraseo," jawab Kai sambil tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya.

To Be Continue..

Balasan review :

**Numpangbaca** : hihi, iya di sini author benar-benar di sia-sia :D hunhan tergantung jumlah request di reviewnya chap ini, hehe. Ini udah dilanjut kok. Gomawo : )

**dyakuro34-7 **: ini KaiSoo nya :D . udah dilanjut kok. Gomawo : )

**Julie Namikaze **: HunHan tergantung jumlah request di reviewnya chap ini, hehe. Gomawo : )

**dennis kim **: benarkah ini unik? :D SuLay tergantung jumlah request di reviewnya chap ini, hehe. Gomawo : )

**eLizxie Aire **: hihihi. KrisTao tergantung jumlah request di reviewnya chap ini, hehe. Deskripsi adegannya chingu? Wkwk, mau baca-baca ff ber-rating M dulu buat belajar. Haha #evilLaugh . Gomawo : )

**EXO Fujoshi **: benarkah ini keren? :D Ini udah lanjut kok. Gomawo : )

**thepaendeo** : KrisTao tergantung jumlah request di reviewnya chap ini, hehe. Gomawo : )

**nurul mutia96** : iya ini semua member EXO kok. KrisTao tergantung jumlah request di reviewnya chap ini, hehe. Gomawo : )

**Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics** : hehe ini udah KaiSoo nya. Gomawo : )

**Im Jinah **: kekeke~ iya juga ya, mending semua member bikin ff NC aja :D soal prateknya serahkan pada para seme yang sugah berpengalaman :D . Gomawo : )

**rinie hun **: hunhan tergantung jumlah request di reviewnya chap ini, hehe. Ini udah lanjut kok, Gomawo : )

**woo jihye **: hihihi. Makasih ya udah meu baca ff abal ini :D ini KaiSoo udah kok :D Gomawo : )

**anonstalker** : benarkah ini unik? :D ini uda lanjut kok. Gomawo : )

**mrs. ChoKyu** : hihihi. Ini udah KaiSoo nya. Gomawo : )

**Shim Agassi** : wkwkwk. Iya juga ya, ChenMin kan masi polos :D ntar ChenMin bakal kebagian tapi liat request di reviewnya, hehe. Ini uda lanjut kok *pungutin CD NC yaoi punya Kai*. Gomawo : )

**LeeKim **: hihihi, aku juga kepikiran gitu sih #authoryadong. Ini KaiSoo nya udah :D asapnya emang bikin heboh :p ini udah lanjut. Gomawo : )

**KiKyuWook** : hihihi. Iya juga ya, emang pada yadong sih semenya *authornya juga* . bakal bikin NC semua kok. Tapi urutannya tergantung request. Gomawo : )

**nisa **: hunhan tergantung jumlah request di reviewnya chap ini, hehe. Gomawo : )

**Guest **: hihihi, ini uda lanjut kok. ChanBaek tergantung jumlah request di reviewnya chap ini, hehe. Gomawo : )

**Septaa** : hihi ini KaiSoo nya uda kok. Gomawo : )

Cuap-cuap author :

Aaaaaaaa... sepertinya aku belum sanggup mendeskripsikan adegan Rated M, jadi mian ya readers, kupotong di saat yang SANGAT TIDAK TEPAT. Author mau berguru dulu di ff yang berpengalaman, hehe. Jadi adegan **KaiSoo** nya bakal kulanjutin di chap depan. Ah ya, soal siapa yang nulis ff NC, semua couple bakal dapet, tapi urut-urutannya tergantung banyaknya request para review, boleh request lebih dari satu couple kok. Ntar bakal di polling kayak yang di dalem ff tadi. Gomawo :)


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : EXO dan Author (numpang eksis)

Pairing : KaiSoo, ChanBaek, HunHan, SuLay, KrisTao, ChenMin.

Summary : Author yang diidentifikasi bernama Park Ri Yeon sedang kehilangan ide untuk membuat fanfic. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Ri Yeon meminta para member EXO yang memiliki kekuatan supernatural untuk membuat fanfic? Siapa yang bakal kebagian nulis fanfic NC?

Disclaimer : Masing-masing member adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan SM Ent. Tapi fanfic ini adalah milik saya.

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, **YAOI**, BoysLove, Humor maksa.

Genre : Fantasy, Humor.

Rating : T

Dengan perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo di atas tempat tidur, menindihnya dengan lembut agar Kyungsoo tak merasa keberatan akan tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan mereka, membuat Kai yang sedang menikmatinya berdecak sebal,

"Jangan 'main' kasar, arra?" Kyungsoo memperingatkan kemudian mulai menyambar lagi bibir tebal milik Kai.

"Arrasseo," jawab Kai sambil tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya.

.

.

.

EXO's Fanfiction?

by

Park Ri Yeon

.

.

.

"Arrasseo," jawab Kai sambil tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya. Kali ini tak hanya Kai yang memegang kendali dalam ciuman 'panas' mereka, Kyungsoo mulai berani mendominasi sehingga membuat Kai sedikit kewalahan. Sejak kapan namjachingunya yang polos ini menjadi 'ganas', eoh? Tentu saja semenjak ke-pervert-anmu menular padanya, Kkamjong -_-

Lidah Kyungsoo mulai bergerak liar untuk mengeksploitasi seluruh isi rongga mulut Kai, tak lupa mengabsen satu per satu giginya mulai dari gigi depan hingga gigi geraham. Kedua benda tak bertulang itu saling bergelut tanpa ada yang mau mengalah, menghasilkan bunyi kecipak yang mengiringi kegiatan mereka. Tak biasanya Kyungsoo liar seperti ini, batin Kai.

"Ahh~" Kai tersentak saat tiba-tiba sebuah desahan meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

SREEKK..

Belum sempat Kai merutuki bibirnya yang mengeluarkan desahan tanpa disengaja, kini Kyungsoo berhasil menggulingkan tubuh Kai sehingga posisi mereka kini berbalik. Omo! Uke on Top, eoh?

Oh tidak, sepertinya Kyungsoo berhasil memegang kendali kali ini.

'Ayo Kim Jong In! Jangan sampai KaiSoo berubah menjadi KyungKai gara-gara kau dikalahkan oleh uke mu sendiri!' Kai menyemangati dirinya dalam hati.

SREEKK..

Kai berhasil mengembalikan posisi mereka ke semula. Tanpa membuang waktu, perlahan tangannya mulai bergerak untuk mengelus pipi halus Kyungsoo, kemudian turun menuju lehernya, turun lagi menuju dada Kyungsoo yang masih tertutupi oleh kaos biru lautnya. Tangannya berhenti sejenak disana, memberikan usapan-usapan lembut yang membuat Kyungsoo menggeliat gelisah, Kai menyeringai senang.

"Nggh~" Kyungsoo memukul-mukul pelan dada bidang Kai, memberi isyarat bahwa ia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

Ploop..

"Hhh.. hhaahh.. hahh.." baik Kyungsoo maupun Kai terengah-engah dan segera mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Seringai mesum Kai melebar saat melihat keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini, lihat saja mata sayunya, nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah dan bibirnya yang merah membengkak akibat dihisap kuat oleh Kai. Benar-benar membuat pertahanan Kai runtuh. Namun pandangan Kai kini beralih ke leher putih Kyungsoo yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"Nggh.. Kai~" Kyungsoo meremas pelan surai hitam milik Kai saat namjachingunya itu menjilat seduktif bagian tersensitifnya. Remasan Kyungsoo bertambah kuat saat jilatan Kai kini berubah menjadi hisapan kuat.

Kai tersenyum saat melihat 'kissmark' hasil karyanya yang kini menghiasi leher indah Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar sudah tak tahan untuk bertindak lebih. Dengan setengah berdiri ia membuka kaos yang dipakainya, membuat kedua pipi Kyungsoo merona melihat tubuh topless Kai yang terlihat sangat sexy, ditambah dengan sorotan cahaya lampu yang membuat kulit tan nya terlihat semakin eksotis.

"Mau buka sendiri atau kubukakan, hmm?" bisik Kai seduktif sambil mengigit pelan telinga Kyungsoo. Dengan malu-malu Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas pertanda meminta Kai yang membukakan kaosnya.

"Sekalian yang bawah, ok?" tawar Kai sekali lagi sambil menunjuk celana yang sedang dipakai Kyungsoo. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, ia segera melepas semua kain yang menurutnya menghalangi keindahan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau lebih cantik saat tak memakai apapun, Hyung," bisiknya sekali lagi setelah berhasil melucuti semua pakaian yang dikenakan Kyungsoo. Dan beberapa detik kemudian..

"Ngghh~ Kai.. fass..hhahh..teeerrr..hhah.."

**Sementara itu di luar kamar Kaisoo..**

"Eh, itu kan suara Kyungs–"

GLEEKK..

Kalimat Luhan terpotong olehnya sendiri saat ia menoleh ke arah sampingnya, Sehun tengah menyeringai mesum ke arahnya. Dan Luhan tahu pasti makna di dalam seringaian itu,

"Kyaaaaa.. turunkan aku.." Luhan memukul-mukul punggung Sehun yang tengah menggendongnya secara paksa di pundak kanannya menuju kamar.

BLAMM..

"Ahh~ Hunnie.. ahh.. ngghh~"

"Sshhh~ ahh.. Kai.. fasterr.. hhh.."

Desahan Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling bersahutan dan memenuhi dorm. Kali ini giliran Kris yang menyeringai mesum ke arah Tao,

"Eits, jangan sampai kau melakukannya, Ge! Tao, pakai ini!" setelah mengancam Kris agar tak menodai maknae mereka, Lay memakaikan headphone ke telinga Tao agar telinganya tak tercemari oleh suara-suara desahan yang bisa membuat para seme tergerak untuk melakukan sesuatu pada uke nya.

Kris hanya mendengus sebal dan kembali melakukan aktivitas sebelumnya, yaitu melihat ChenMin yang sedang asik bermain Playstation. Sepertinya sepasang kekasih itu terlalu konsen dengan game mereka sehingga tak mendengar desahan-desahan yang cukup keras tersebut.

'Aku juga ingin.. Tapi kenapa Suho Hyung malah tidur~' ratap Lay frustasi saat melihat Sang Guardian Angelnya kini tengah tertidur pulas dalam pangkuannya.

Kemana ChanBaek? Rupanya mereka sedang membuat makanan di dapur karena yakin Kyungsoo pasti tak akan keluar kamar untuk membuatkan mereka makan malam.

Kenapa bukan Lay saja yang memasak? Karena Baekhyun yang memaksa untuk memasak kali ini dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menemaninya. Hingga saat ini terjadilah adegan 'saling melempar tepung' yang begitu romantis di dapur. Entah masakannya akan benar-benar jadi atau tidak -_-

###

"Nah, selesai," ujar Kai senang setelah mengarahkan kursornya ke arah kotak bertuliskan 'Post New Chapter'. Sesuai ucapannya pada Kyungsoo yang mengatakan untuk mencari inspirasi terlebih dahulu, ia kini telah menyelesaikan fanfic NC buatannya dan langsung mempostingnya tanpa meminta persetujuan dari yeoja yang memiliki akun fanfic.

Kreekk.. kreekk..

Itu berasal dari pinggangnya saat ia meregangkan tubuhnya karena kelelahan sehabis duduk diam di depan laptop selama satu jam untuk mengetik. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang terbaring Kyungsoo di atasnya, rupanya Kyungsoo sangat kelelahan sehingga ia tertidur. Kai yang tak tega membangunkannya dan memutuskan untuk mengetik fanfic itu sendirian.

"Jaljayo, Hyung~" ucapnya pelan sambil mengecup mesra kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam.

###

"Eh, Kyungsoo Ge, Luhan Ge.. Kenapa berjalan seperti pinguin begitu," tanya Tao polos sambil mengucek matanya karena baru bangun tidur. Ia heran begitu melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang berjalan menuju dapur dengan cara yang terlihat lucu.

"Tanya saja pada kedua evil maknae itu," jawab mereka kompak sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan menunjuk ke arah SeKai yang sedang asik battle game dengan raut wajah yang sangat bahagia. Mereka hanya nyengir mendengar nada kesal yang di ucapkan namjachingunya masing-masing. Tao mengendikkan bahunya cuek kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kai,

"Apa kau dan Kyungsoo Ge sudah menyelesaikan fanficnya?" tanya Tao sambil menyalakan televisi dan mencari tayangan yang menarik.

"Sudah dong," jawab Kai bangga tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP di tangannya.

"Aku ingin membacanya," pinta Tao yang membuat SeKai mempause game mereka secara serempak.

"E-eh.. andwae, fanfic buatanku tidak terlalu bagus," alasan Kai sekenanya, tentu saja ia tak mau dimarahi oleh Sang Unicorn yang mutlak menjabat sebagai umma EXO-M karena menodai salah satu aegyanya dengan fanfic Rated M buatannya.

"Ne, lihat saja wajahnya sama sekali tak meyakinkan untuk menjadi penulis," sambung Sehun yang membuat Kai melotot ke arahnya.

'Apa maksudmu hah?' kata Kai tak terima lewat tatapan matanya sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

'Aku kan hanya membantumu,' balas Sehun santai sambil menaikturunkan kedua alisnya.

'Tapi lebih terdengar seperti ejekan,' balas Kai lagi dengan menaikkan satu alisnya.

Mereka terus berperang dalam diam membuat Tao mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Apa mereka berdua memiliki kekuatan membaca pikiran? Batinnya heran.

"KYUNGSOO! KYUNGSOOO!" teriak Baekhyun dengan suara 6 oktafnya membuat semua yang ada di sana menoleh kaget.

"Ada apa, Hyung? Jangan berteriak sekeras itu!" Kyungsoo berlari tertatih-tatih dari arah dapur dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi alay?" tanya Baekhyun to the point yang membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

"Hah? Nama panggungku kan D.O, LAY kan nama panggungnya Yixing Ge,"

"Bukan Lay Ge, tapi ALAY.. A-L-A-Y," balas Baekhyun gemas sambil mengeja kata alay.

"Oh.. EH, aku bukan alay!" protes Kyungsoo setelah teringat arti kata alay. Tidak ada dalam kamus bahasa korea sih, tapi dia pernah mendengarnya dari berita di televisi *emang ada? -_-* kalau alay itu mempunyai arti suka menulis huruf yang tidak baku dan bisa membuat mata iritasi saat membacanya. Mana mungkin seorang Do Kyungsoo yang tampan menggelora itu mengidap sindrom alay? o_O

"Lalu apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan handphone touchscreen miliknya. Dengan seksama Kyungsoo membaca apa yang membuat Baekhyun menuduhnya alay. Mata Kyungsoo yang memang sudah besar kini terlihat semakin membesar saat ia melotot maksimal.

"SIAPA YANG MEMBAJAK TWEET KU! AKU AKAN MERATAKANNYA DENGAN TANAH!" terdengar suara menggelegar Kyungsoo di sertai dorm mereka yang kini bergetar hebat.

###

"HATCHING!" tiba-tiba seorang yeoja yang sedang mengutak-atik benda kotak hitam ditangannya bersin tanpa sebab.

"Ih, bersin bilang-bilang dong!" kaget seorang yeoja lain yang berada di depannya.

"Duh, kok perasaan ga enak yah," adu Ri Yeon –yeoja yang tiba-tiba bersin– pada Chikka –yeoja yang berada didepannya– yang kini kembali sibuk melanjutkan acara mengetik fanficnya.

"Pasti ada yang ngomongin tuh," jawab Chikka cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop miliknya.

"Iya kali yah," Ri Yeon kembali berkutat dengan benda kotak hitam di tangannya.

"Ahh, akhirnya selesai juga~ buka twitter dulu ah," gumam Chikka setelah memposting chapter ketiga fanfic berjudul 'TIMELESS' miliknya.

"MWOO?" baru saja ia membuka twitter, matanya terbelalak saat melihat TL nya di penuhi Retweet-an fans D.O EXO, tweetnya D.O alay abis mana nama akunnya ganti jadi 'Chef Kyungsoo King' lagi. Mana mungkin D.O EXO kayak gini? Batinnya heran. Ia segera membuka akun D.O dan membaca tweet yang di updatenya kemarin,

'Duch tiba-tiba pengen es teh warna pink'

'Walo Kai sehitam arang, tapi cintanya ke akuh seputih salju'

'Bentar lagi akuh ganti marga jadi Kim Kyungsoo loh ^^'

'Ih Kai bikin envy deh suka pose sexy dimana-mana'

"MWOOO!" sekali Chikka berteriak kaget, kali ini lebih kencang dari yang tadi.

"Apasih? Liat apa? Kasih tau dong!" tanya Ri Yeon maksa plus alay ga ketulungan.

"I..ini.. liat nih, masa D.O EXO alay gitu?" dengan wajah horor ia menyerahkan laptopnya pada Ri Yeon. Ri Yeon terkikik geli, sepertinya ia tahu sesuatu melihat wajahnya yang mencurigakan, namun ia memasang ekspresi seolah-olah kaget.

"OMOO!" akting kagetnya benar-benar meyakinkan apalagi ditambah dengan adegan menjatuhkan benda kotak hitam di tangannya dengan sengaja sebagai pelengkap aktingnya. Benda itu langsung pecah menjadi tiga bagian.

"Eh, apaan tuh?" perhatian Chikka kini teralih pada benda yang baru saja dijatuhkan Ri Yeon, terlihat seperti sebuah.. PSP?

"PSP darimana?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada penuh selidik, seolah-olah Ri Yeon adalah seorang pengutil. Tapi emang iya sih -_- terbukti kini tasnya penuh dengan poster dan CD album Super Junior yang ia dapat dari kamar ChanBaek, juga tak ketinggalan kripik Lay's yang ia temukan di lemari makanan dorm EXO. Ahh ada satu lagi yaitu foto ChanBaek yang sedang berpelukan walau sebenarnya itu tak termasuk hitungan pengutilan sih, eh tapi kan sama aja dengan mengutil gambar tanpa ijin. Dan kali ini PSP milik siapa yang ia pungut? o_O

"Hehehe.." cengirnya dengan watados.

**Sementara itu di dorm Super Junior..**

"Minnie.. lihat PSP ku tidak?" tanya seorang namja berwajah evil–berstatus maknae pada seorang namja berwajah aegyo–berstatus namjachingunya evil di depannya.

"Ani, aku tak melihatnya, Kyu," jawab Sungmin sambil meneruskan acara membereskan kamarnya.

"Pasti disembunyikan Yesung pabbo," gumam Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju kamar Yesung untuk mengambil kura-kura piaraannya.

"YA! KYU! Mau kau apakan ddangkoma?" panik Yesung saat melihat Kyuhyun mengambil kura-kura kesayangannya.

"Kembalikan dulu PSP ku atau ddangkoma kujadikan pengganjal pintu!" ancam Kyuhyun.

"MWO? Aku tak menyembunyikannya! Kembalikan!"

"Ani! Kembalikan dulu PSP ku!"

"Tapi aku benar-benar tak tahu! Kembalikan ddangkoma!"

"Ani!"

"Kembalikan!"

"Ani!"

"Kemba–"

"STOOOOOOOPPP!" kali ini teriakan penuh amarah Sang Angel Without Wings membahana, membuat wajah angelnya berubah menjadi devil. Kyuhyun dan Yesung menciut seketika.

"Ada apa, hmm?" tanya Leeteuk kembali memasang wajah angelnya saat dongsaengnya sudah diam dan tak berisik lagi.

"Ye..yesung Hyung menyembunyikan PSP ku, Hyung," adu Kyuhyun dengan sedikit ketakutan, hanya sedikit kok. Bukankah ia adalah The Real Evil yang sesungguhnya?

"A..apa? Sudah kubilang bukan aku," Yesung tak terima.

"Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi?"

"Bukan aku! Bukan aku! Bukan aku!"

"Kau! Kau! Kauuu! Kembalikan PSP kuuu!"

"Kembalikan ddangkoma dulu!"

"MWO? Berarti benar kau yang menyembunyi–"

"STOOOOP! HENTIKAAAN! SIAPAPUN YANG MENYEBABKAN SEMUA INI AKAN KULEMPAR DARI LANTAI TIGA!" teriak Leeteuk penuh emosi, ia benar-benar akan melempar orang yang menjadi sumber pertengkaran yang membuat kepalanya pusing ini.

**Kembali ke sebuah taman..**

"HATCHINGG!" lagi-lagi Ri Yeon bersin dengan tiba-tiba, kali ini dua kali lebih keras dari yang tadi.

"Aduh, hari ini banyak yang lagi ngomongin aku yah," ungkapnya narsis membuat Chikka memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Eh, aku pergi dulu yah. Ada urusan penting," dan cling! sedetik kemudian ia menghilang. Chikka yang sudah tahu efek samping dari teleportasi Ri Yeon segera memakai masker sebelum bau kemenyan menyeruak memasuki rongga hidungnya.

###

Cling!

"EH?" mata Ri Yeon terbelalak kaget saat melihat keadaan dorm EXO, kenapa seperti terkena gempa begini? Pandangannya menyusuri sekitar dan melihat semua member yang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Ada gempa, Oppa?" tanya Ri Yeon pada Suho yang sedang sibuk mengepel lantai yang kotor terkena reruntuhan dengan kekuatan airnya.

"HAH! Eh, bukan," Suho awalnya kaget merasakan ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang. Ia kembali sibuk mengepel tanpa memperdulikan darimana yeoja itu muncul dan tiba-tiba ada di dorm EXO.

"Wah, gotong royong nih!" seru Ri Yeon berusaha mendapat perhatian.

"Ini gara-gara orang iseng yang mengupdate tweet alay di akun Kyungsoo Hyung," celetuk Sehun yang kini tengah menerbangkan benda-benda ke tempatnya semula, di sampingnya ada Luhan yang membantu dengan telepatinya.

"Membuat Kyungsoo emosi dan hampir meratakan dorm ini," ujar Xiumin sambil bergidik ngeri, diangguki Chen yang berada di sampingnya.

"Untung saja tadi aku reflek menghentikan waktu dan membawanya keluar," ujar Tao senang karena dapat menyelamatkan dorm mereka. Kris tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Tao dengan lembut.

"Lalu Kyungsoo Oppa sekarang dimana?" tanya Ri Yeon setelah mendengar penjelasan beberapa member.

"Di luar bersama Kai dan Baekhyun yang menenangkannya," jawab Lay sambil menyemangati Suho yang masih sibuk mengepel.

"Kalau sampai aku menemukan siapa yang membajak tweet Kyungsoo, akan kupastikan ia terbakar dengan api ku," ujar Chanyeol sambil memainkan api kecil di tangannya.

GLEEKK..

"Ah, naga ku juga pasti dengan senang hati akan menyemburkan api padanya," timpal Kris yang membuat wajah Ri Yeon semakin pucat.

"Eh, gwaenchana?" tanya Chen sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Ri Yeon yang nampak pucat tak bernyawa.

"A-ah, gwaenchana, Oppa. A-aku akan mengumumkan siapa yang akan membuat fanfic berikutnya," Ri Yeon segera memasang wajah awalnya kembali, jangan sampai sikapnya terlihat mencurigakan di depan mereka, atau di pastikan ia akan gosong -_-

###

Kini semua member plus seorang yeoja mungil bernama Ri Yeon sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah yang keadaannya masih mengenaskan mengingat telah terjadi gempa lokal beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Nah, akan ku polling couple yang akan membuat fanfic berikutnya," ia sedikit melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam dan memancarkan aura gelap yang sangat kuat, melihat itu Ri Yeon langsung bergidik ngeri. Ia menerima laptop yang di serahkan Kai dan cepat-cepat melihat kotak review tanpa membaca fanfic yang telah di posting oleh Kai.

HunHan : IIIIIII

ChanBaek : IIIII

ChenMin : III

KrisTao : IIIIIIIII

SuLay : IIIII

Kris langsung menyeringai mesum sambil melirik ke arah Tao.

Lay menoleh ke arah Kris dengan tatapan jangan-macam-macam-dengan-maknae-polos-kita.

Tao masih asik menonton 'Spongebob The Movie' yang terpampang di televisi.

Ri Yeon sibuk mencari benda persegi bersampul biru di dalam tasnya.

KrisTao Shipper mulai menyiapkan kamera di tangan masing-masing.

"Ikut aku sebentar," Kris tiba-tiba menarik tangan Ri Yeon yang baru saja menemukan benda persegi biru dalam tasnya menuju dapur.

"Eh.. wae, Oppa?" tanya Ri Yeon sambil mendongak maksimal menyadari Kris yang begitu tinggi menjulang.

"Kau tahu kan betapa polosnya Tao? Bagaimana aku bisa membuat fanfic NC dengannya?"

"Ne~ tentu saja aku tahu. Pakai ini saja," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan benda persegi bersampul biru polos itu pada Kris.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kris bingung sambil memutar-mutar benda itu di tangannya.

"Hehehe~" Ri Yeon menjawab dengan cengiran pervert.

"Hehehehe~" balas Kris yang mengerti maksud cengiran Ri Yeon.

###

"Tao, Gege mandi dulu. Sambil menunggu kau lihat ini saja," ucap Kris sambil menyerahkan benda yang di berikan Ri Yeon tadi, ternyata sebuah kaset CD.

"Apa ini, Ge?" tanyanya sambil membuka wadahnya dan mengembil kaset di dalamnya.

"Film menarik, kau pasti suka. Gege akan mandi dulu, ne?"

BLAAMM..

Tao segera memasukkan CD itu ke dalam laptop yang tadi di berikan Ri Yeon untuk menulis fanfic dan mulai mengarahkan kursornya untuk melihat film yang ada dalam CD.

Piipp..

'Hah? Kok layarnya biru semua?' batin Tao heran, tapi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu apa yang akan muncul selanjutnya.

Mata Tao terbelalak sempurna saat melihat dua makhluk naked kini terpampang jelas dalam layar laptop.

**Sementara itu di dalam kamar mandi..**

Kris yang sudah menyelesaikan acara mandi kini menatap lurus pada bayangannya di dalam cermin,

"Sebentar lagi penantian panjangmu selama ini akan berakhir, Wu Yi Fan," gumamnya sambil menyeringai cool dengan menyibakkan rambut depannya yang masih basah dengan tangan kanannya.

Ia segera menarik nafas, menahannya beberapa saat, dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya yang kini melingkupinya.

Ckleekk..

Perlahan Kris menghampiri Tao yang kini sedang memasang raut tegang dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Posisi laptop yang membelakanginya sehingga membuat Kris tak bisa melihat adegan apa yang membuat Tao seperti ini. Kris melebarkan seringaiannya dan segera mendudukkan diri di samping Tao.

"Kenapa kau berwajah teg–HAAHH?" Kris yang awalnya ingin berbasa-basi dengan Tao kini membelalakkan matanya lebar dengan wajah cengo saat melihat tayangan di hadapannya.

"Mereka tak memakai baju, Ge! Padahal di Bikini Bottom saja semua ikan memakai pakaian," adu Tao teringat akan tanyangan 'Spongebob The Movie' yang ia lihat di televisi ruang tengah tadi, semua makhluk di sana memakai pakaian, tapi kenapa dua ikan nemo di depannya ini tak memakai sehelai benang pun?

Kris segera mengambil wadah kaset CD yang tergeletak di atas meja dan memeriksa setiap bagiannya,

'Hae Fishy'

Nama itu terukir di bagian dalam wadah kaset.

GRRRR...

Gigi Kris bergemeletuk menahan amarah. Oh tidak, sepertinya Ri Yeon salah mengambil CD yadong Eunhyuk di dorm Super Junior dengan CD nemo milik Donghae.

To Be Continue..

Balasan Review :

Septaaa : mian KrisTao dapet jatah duluan hehe. Tapi udah ada HunHan NC-an kan walo tak terlihat hihi~ #digetok. Diusahain HunHan chap depan *wink. Gomawo :)

BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan : mian ne kali KrisTao yang dapat jatah duluan hehe. SuLay nya di tunggu yah oke *wink. Gomawo :)

Hisayuchi : wkwk, iya nih kyungsoo ampe bikin kai kewalahan :D fanfic buatannya langsung di posting sih trus Yeon lupa liat pula :D *alesan #digetok. Hunhan di usahain chap depan kok :D Gomawo :)

LeeKim : wkwk, mian kalo encehnya gak memuaskan ya #pundung. Yeon belum siap mental buat ngetik adegan enceh :( ini udah lanjut. Gomawo :)

Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics : ahihi~ iya tuh kaisoo enceh'an mana kyungsoo agresif lagi ahaha. Tapi mian kalo kurang hot, Yeon belum siap mental buat bikin adegan enceh, hiks. Taorisnya udah, tapi di lanjutin chap depan hehe :D Gomawo :)

Julie Namikaze : mian, ne kalo kaisoo duluan. Hunhan bakal diusahain chap depan kok *wink. Kyaaa..mau dong video encehnya kaisoo :D Gomawo :)

KiKyuWook : ahihi~ tapi mian ne kalo kurang hot, Yeon belum siap mental buat bikin adegan enceh, hiks. Gomawo :)

nurvibrigityana : ini encehnya udah lanjut wkwk :D tapi mian kalo kurang hot, Yeon benar-benar belul sanggup, hiks. Ini kristao nya udah :D tapi di potong heheheh~ dilanjut chap depan :D Gomawo :)

EXO Fujoshi : hehe, ini kristao nya udah kok, tapi mian yah di potong, dilanjut chap depan kok hehe. Wkwk, Yeon emang tukang ngutil -_- ahaha. Gomawo :)

dennis kim : sulay nya ditunggu okeh *wink :D mian kalo chap ini updatenya lama :( Gomawo :)

SuLay Shipper : heheh, tapi mian kalo kurang hot, ne? Sulay sama chanbaek nya ditunggu okeh *wink :D mian chap ini updatenya lama banget. Gomawo :)

Fujoshi EXOSJcouple : hihi iya tuh narsis banget :p ah, mian sulay sama chenmin nya ditunggu okeh *wink. Gomawo :)

GyuniKai7 : wkwk, ini kristao nya udah tapi di lanjut chap depan okeh *wink #digetok. Ah, mian kalo chap ini updatenya lama banget, huhu. Gomawo :)

syifa1807SungAh : ini kristao nya udah kok, tapi di lanjut chap depan encehnya hihi :D #digetok. Wkwk, chap ini juga gantung, Yeon suka bikin readers penasaran hehe #digiles. Chap ini udah panjang belum? Gomawo :)

Rio : hehe kalo chap ini gimana? Gak ada yang angst kok, semuanya enceh, ahahah~ Gomawo :)

mrs. ChoKyu : ah, itu adegannya udah lanjut tapi mian kalo encehnya kurang hot, ne? #pundung.

Lee hyun chan : hunhan sama chanbaek nya ditunggu chap depan okeh *wink :D aduh noleh ke atas ah biar gak kena jurus puppy eyes :D #digetok. Gomawo :)

Shim Agassi : wkwk, iya tuh aura pervertnya ampe nular ke kyungsoo -_- ini encehnya udah lanjut tapi mian kol kurang hot, ne? Wkwk, tapi udah di tentukan semua couple bakal bikin enceh kok *wink. Eh, ikutan melototin video kaisoo enceh dong :D Gomawo :)

JaeRyeoCloudnia : kekeke~ ini kristao nya udah, tapi di lanjutkan chap depan, ne? #digetok. Ini udah lanjut, Gomawo :)

Im Jinah : ini encehnya udah lanjut, tapi mian kalo kurang hot, ne? Ini kristao nya udah, tapi di lanjut chap depan hehe #digetok. Gomawo :)

rinie hun : hehe, mian, ne? Bakal diusahain hunhan chap depan kok. Sip, hunhan pokoknya bakal ada kok *wink. Gomawo :)

Woo Jihye : kekeke~ chenmin nya di tunggu okeh *wink :D yup, semua enceh kok, chenmin pasti bakal enceh juga :D Gomawo :)

CrayonThat XX : aaaa, Yeon juga mian banget baru update. Ini kristao nya udah tapi encehnya di lanjut chep depan okeh *wink. Tapi tao nya polos banget, huhu. Jadi gak tega :D Gomawo :)

taoris lover : gapapa kok :D ini kristao nya udah, tapi encehnya dilanjutin chap depan okeh :D mian kalo chap ini updatenya lama benget. Gomawo :)

Pervert Jongin : wkwk, namanya :D ini udah lanjut kok, Gomawo :)

KEEPBEEF OXY CHIKEN CHUBU : chanbaek nya di tunggu chap depan okeh *wink. Wkwk, kalo fanficnya dari couple crack Yeon belum sanggup, tapi ntar bakal di usahaain ada moment baek dengan seme lain kok :D Gomawo :)

haehyukyumin : wkwk, ini udah dilanjut kok :D Gomawo :)

kyungier : aaaa... mian ne Yeon belum sanggup ganti rated M, hiks. Ini udah lanjut kok walo lama banget updatenya :D #digetok. Gomawo :)

Cuap-cuap Ri Yeon :

Aaaaaa.. jangan bunuh Yeon, ne? :( ini chap lama banget updatenya mana encehnya kurang hot lagi, sekali lagi maafkan Yeon, ne? Bener-bener belum sanggup ngetik adegan enceh #pundung. Terus itu KrisTao dipotong lagi u,u Yeon mau ngebujuk Tao dulu supaya mau enceh-an sama Kris :D #alesan #disemburnaga.

Gomawo :)


End file.
